Beware or be loved?
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Plot- My own version of House of Anubis Season 4. It's a new year in this house. New kids, no more victor, and even more drama. We have Dexter, Erin, and Cassie who currently moved in early due to bedbugs. As the year starts 4 new boys and 3 girls move into the house relationships start and drama continues. What happens when a new evil returns with an old friend?
1. Introduction

Anubis house gets new warm welcomes with a few old faces. Here is a sneak peek of chapter 1. Ill update every Saturday and Wednesday except for next Wednesday since I won't be home.

Sneak Peek:

Newbies arrival

Trudy: New Kids to Start with. Yay!

I see a girl with long blonde hair who reminds me of amber, a boy with an appetite like Alfie, and a girl with short blackish hair who acts like Mara and Fabian.

First Girl: hey I'm Cassie Boy: Names Dexter but people call me Dex Other Girl: It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Erin.

Old Faces Return

?: Trudy I'm back Trudy: hey sweetie! What are you doing here? ?:I work here. I'm taking Victors Place! Along with her... ?: hey Trudy long time no see! Trudy: oh my gosh!

Drama Starts

Dexter: so who am I rooming with? Trudy: him. * points to a new boy* ( I need someone to be his roomie) ?- why me? He seems stupid. Dexter- shut it kid

We will have to find out. I will update once I get 3 girls and 4 boys to

Fill this out...

Name-

Age-

Nickname-

Crush-

Siblings?- if yes who

Secret-

Appearance-

Personality-

Life before anubis house-


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start I want to give a special shout out to LARocks and pure-black-wings for giving me 2 boys and 2 girls for this story!

* * *

Here we go... A new life at a new school. My name is Madilyn Moore. I am one of the newest residents at Anubis House. I'm currently with some girl named Lawson Jade Sweet who will be staying there too.

" So tell me Lawson, why are you here" Madilyn curiously questioned.

" I got a letter from saying I got excepted. I can finally get out of foster care." Lawson just smiled " Btw you can call me Lawsie. So why are you here?"

Madilyn stared at her and frowned " I'd rather not talk about it. BTW call me Maddy" Maybe just maybe her secret would go away so she could have a normal life

-Meanwhile at Anubis-

Trudy: Welcome new kids. I can tell a few should be arriving soon. So chat away.

Each student stands to introduce themselves. A sweet hungry boy stands up to talk first.

Boy: My name is Dexter. You can call me Dexter...then a girl with long blonde hair stands up.

Girl: Hey! I'm Cassie and I'm single!... Then a smart girl with short black hair stands to talk.

Other girl: My name is Erin. It's a pleasure to be here.

Trudy's POV

Suddenly, 2 girls walk in followed by two boys who seem lost. Madilyn and Lawson were the two girls who walked in. I only knew this by overhearing them talk. But I had no idea who the boys where.

Boy 1: Is this Anubis house? My name is Alexander Rhode. But you can call me Zander. And I'm guessing your Trudy?...you could tell he is from the UK by his accent.

Boy 2: Thanks for allowing us to come. My name is Brody Frazior. Just call me Brody. And must I say you look amazing Trudy.

" why thanks boys" I gently reply " and its great to have you here"

"So since victor is gone...who's the headmaster of the place?" Erin asks

All of a sudden two teens maybe around the age of 18 walk in. They were both American and looked like teens from the picture I showed everyone. The boy had short blonde hair. He was wearing Nike's, jeans, and a sick puppies t-shirt. He was slightly taller then the girl. She had long curly dirty blonde hair. She wore a white and red striped sweater, blue jeans, and some shoes that were black. I then realized who it was

"That would be us" the two replied

"OMG" was all I said...

* * *

Thanks for reading! I need 3 more boys and 1 girl! Tell me what you think by hitting that review button!

1) I don't HOA or the new characters.

2) I don't own Nike's or sick puppies!

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

LALover- Maybe or maybe not. You will have to wait and see. :)

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer? Eddie: Can I do it? Me: Of Course you can eddie. Go On... Eddie: NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA, sick puppies, any of the characters, and Any Popular Songs later on in the story. Only the Plot that thickens as they say.

Thanks! And on with the story

* * *

Chapter 2- A mystery?

Last Time on HOA: Beware or be loved

New Characters arrived and some familiar faces return. Alexander seeoff really familiar. Brody arrives charming Trudy. Are Maddy and Lawsie friends? Find out right now...

Trudy's POV

"OMG" was all I could say... I just ran over there and hugged them! " Nina! Eddie!" I was super happy they worked here now so I can see my favorite Americans all the time besides KT.

"We knew victor left so we asked my dad if we could become headmasters. And to think he said yes!" Eddie Responded. Nina just nodded her head in agreement.

" So Trudy do you know where everyone is living or working" Nina asked gently. I just thought for a moment.

Then i told her" Fabian and Mara work at a science lab about 20 minutes from here. Joy and Jerome opened a shop called pranks and perfections. Alfie works at the bakery downtown with willow. KT went to Egypt with her great-grandpa. Patricia is in UK Hugh University taking art classes and drama. Amber called me and said she is a huge Fashion Model. Mick is helping teach gym (PE). So yep"

-Later that night-

Madilyn's POV

I shared a room with Lawson...And least we are friends... right when I was about to go to sleep I kept hearing this voice

_Beware the House! Find your Osirian Girl! Or else..._

flashback

_Officer- fill out these forms please:_

_Name- Madilyn Moore_

_Age on next birthday- 15_

_Birthday- July 7, 1998_

_time- 7:00 am_

_why were you in juvy- Murder_

_officer- Thank you miss...moore_

_Madilyn- Welcome. _

I had no idea what was going on but I needed some adult help now...

Next Morning-

( still madilyns POV )

"I woke up and saw her shaking" I knew that voice. It was Lawsie Talking tI Dexter.

" Can you get Nina and Eddie for me?" I replied trembling in fear. I saw her leave and return with them. They looked scared as if they saw a ghost. Unbelievable right?

"I hear voices last night saying find output Osirian. Beware the house. Or else...I'm going crazy right?" i ask.

" We are sorry to say this but its time for us to tell you the secrets of anubis house...are you ready?" Eddie tells me.

" I'll start since I came here first...ok you see Back in my first year...

To Be continued.

* * *

What all will they tell her! Review My first vet story I did 2-3 chapter in a day So far...no hate please...

love you sibuna!

- NicholeDWalker1! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who reviewed!

randomdizzy- Thanks! Squeee! :) Also thanks for following it and putting it your favorite! It means a lot!

justagirlwithword- Thanks for your support.:)

Me: Disclaimer?

Alfie: Me!

Me: Hey Alfie! Sure

Alfie: NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA, sick puppies, any popular songs, or any of the characters except Logan which she adds..who is Logan Millington? An alien?

Me: Thanks. No Alien just a new character

* * *

Last Time on HOA: Beware or be loved:

New Kids were getting settled in Anubis house. Nina and Eddie returned to take control of Anubis house. Maddy got a scary voice in her head saying find the Osirian girl. Beware the house. Is it Sarah or even senkhara or a new women? Good luck to Nina and Eddie telling all that has happened here

Chapter- 3 Secrets and Suprises

"I think I should start since I came here first" Nina told Eddie " Back in my first year..." ( each section will be typed flash back form, if you don't mind. Just pretend she is talking to her).

_Nina's flashback_

_part 1_

_Patricia: You must go into the attic and bring something back_

_Nina: Sounds easy enough. When do we start?_

_Patricia: Tonight. Midnight._

_part 2_

_patricia: what do you know about Joys disappearance?_

_nina: nothing! I know nothing!_

_patricia: yeah right. One minute I'm sitting next to joy in class now you have taken her place and moved it._

_Part 3_

_Nina: It has something to do with your birthday, right?_

_Joy: Yeah, the seventh of July. _

_Nina: Mines the seventh of July too._

_Fabian: Joy, your born at 7am right? _

_Joy: no 7pm_

_Fabian: Nina?_

_Nina: Im not sure. Sometime early in the morning._

_Fabian: 7am. You Nina are the true chosen one!_

_end of flashback _

Maddy: So you solved for why a girl went missing, while searching for 7 pieces to complete the cup of ankh? Wow. What about year 2 and 3.

_Eddie's and Nina's flashback_

_Part 1-_

_Nina- I was just uhh..._

_Victor- Out!_

_Doll- __**An athenaeum is the place to look; lift the wings to find the book. Hidden in this book of old: water of life, and tears of gold."**_

_victor- tears of gold..._

_Part 2- _

_Senkhara- Find it child_

_Nina- Find what?_

_Senkhara- The Mask of anubis or forfeit your life._

_Part 3-_

_Random Voices- Osirian...find her... Soon Osirian_

_Eddie- did you hear that? Where is she?_

_Patricia- No...find who?_

_Eddie- I got to go help her_

_Part 4-_

_Jerome- No I give it to..._

_Nina: Eddie? Your the Osirian?_

_Eddie: Think about what your doing here. _

_end of flashback..._

" Sounds like a risky year. So year 2, a evil spirit named Senkhara wanted the mask of Anubis. You went through many tunnels that could of killed you to find out the one at the end was the fake one. You put on the real one nina and Eddie banished senkhara and a guy named rufus forever? Lastly year 3?" Maddy asked suddenly.

"I wasn't here either, so please go on" nina remarked

" This year was way weirder. We got a new girl name KT Rush who got a key that unlocked a secret passage way under the tunnel which also blocked the light. Her and our teacher had similar ones but one had a moon and one had a sun. Tories her hardest to wake up RFS and Ashe did. So he captured souls to release ammut an Egyptian spirit like senkhara. He captured 's, Victors, Patricia's, Alfie's, and Fabians. so yeah." Eddie said relieved since he was really exhausted.

"Wow... Tough Year" Maddy Shockley said.

- Breakfast Time

Erin's POV

" So Trudy are there any more kids coming soon?" I asked curiously

" A new boy named Logan Millington is coming today and the rest are coming next week which are 1 boy and 2 girls." Trudy smiled and let us eat.

" So when do you think the new kid will be here?" Cassie says as if she could ever date him.

I look at the front door as I hear it shut. I see a tall boy with short black hair. He is wearing an Anubis hoodie with Jordan's and dark jeans. He is tan with a very strong British accent.

" I am actually here now. So as you know my name is Logan Millington. I have a sister named Amber Millington who graduated last year. She came here since she was 11 and left at 17 in senior year. Near the middle of the year. Umm.. I guess that's it" Logan said while walking to his room.

" Oh.. Cutie!" Of course that was Cassie who said it. I just laughed as I prepared for out first day back at school.

- Lawsie's POV-

So what Nina and Eddie said was so crazy. Yeah I was the room but they knew it. Maybe I can help in someway. I grabbed my bag and headed to school since we start wearing uniforms tomorrow. I jolted down the stairs and right as I opened up the door some boy that looked like one of the seniors bumped into me. He was tall, had short black hair, he wore a sayer sweater, and he carried a guitar in a case behind him.

" I'm so sorry. You must be one of the new freshman" he just smiles

" I'm Lawson Jade Sweet. You can call me Lawsie!" I just say it smiling back

" Related to ?" He asks

" Yeah. He was my dad before I got sent to foster care." I sadly reply

" So your Eddie Sweets sister? Nice" he tells me

" Eddie Sweet? I only know an Eddie Miller... I've got to go talk to dad." I run off to school to talk to my dad. He has some serious explaining to do.

?'s POV

I go up stairs to see who is control of the house. I see a dirty blonde head girl sitting next to a tall blonde head...then it hit me...Nina and Eddie...

They are listening to Titanium one of their fav songs.

"SUPRISE!" I yell making them jump

" OMG" they yelled back and ran over.

- Lawsons POV

"DAD!" I yell when going into his office

"Its great to see you again! How was foster care?" he says while jumping with joy.

" Who in the world is Eddison Sweet?"

TO BE CONTINUED..

* * *

Dun...dun...dun

who do you think ? is?

Review or PM me! I still need 1 girl and 2 boys

See you next Time Sibunas! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all of your help!

pure-black-wings: Thanks for your help and support. I have an idea, PM me and you can help with some of the later chapters of when the old cast comes in. This chapter Fabian returns and one other. I just don't know when to bring in the others. Thanks :)

Me: Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Fabian: I will. NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA, sick puppies, Fabina, Peddie, or Any Popular Songs...Enjoy there will be couples forming in this chapter.

Me: Thank you Fabes.

* * *

Last Time on HOA Beware or be loved: Romance and Relationships

Logan Millington a new kid comes to Anubis House. A graduated boy came back to the house and surprised Nina and Eddie.

?'s POV

"Surprise" I yelled

"OMG" they replies back and ran over and hugged me

" Fabian!" Nina said still hugging me " I missed you so much"

I just smiled. You know me and how much I missed her. I told her everything that happened with me this year and how I almost fought Eddie and ruined ambers party. She just laughed. How I missed her laugh and her loving smile.

" So why are you here" I questioned her

" Eddie and I are the headmasters of Anubis house" Nina told me " Lets go downstairs since the kids are already at school". I followed her down the stairs and saw Trudy in the kitchen sitting making her famous spaghetti...for lunch? I told her how everybody was doing. The only person I haven't talked to was Amber who was super famous now she probably forgot about us, sibuna. That seriously made me sad, she made Sibuna, we were the three original leaders ( Fabian, Nina, and Amber)

- Office-

Lawson's POV

" Who is Eddison Sweet?" I ask yelling

" Where in the world did you hear that name" he asks

" Some boy who graduated. Tall, dark hair, super smart, guitar player"

" Fabian Rutter" he whispers angrily

" Ok. Eddison Sweet is your brother. He came here and went by Eddie Miller. I sent you to foster care since you were so young. He lived with his mom until junior year. I didn't tell you so he wouldn't find out and he wouldn't get hurt". That just made me super mad. I ran off to the house after school trying to cool off from the news I was told. I never knew I had be older brother. I needed answers now.

-Later that day at lunch-

Still Fabians POV

I noticed there were 4 girls and 4 boys. The only girl I knew was Lawson so I decided to speak up

" So who is who? I'm in the mood to learn everyones names" I tell Nina and Eddie

" This is out of the random but what happened to stutter rutter? You always were like but- um- what?" Eddie randomly asks

" Anyways...That boy there is Dexter. He is like an Alfie and Eddie mixed. Thats Erin she's like you and mara. That's Cassie. She is just like amber...fashion,clothes, makeup, and boys. Thats Logan he is like a Jerome. Sweet at times but sneaky and he is ambers brother. Lawson.. Well you know her, she's like a Joy.. Thats Alexander Rhodes... He is like you, smart and funny but other then that complete opposite. This is Madilyn, she is like me. Lastly this is Brody. He is a mix of everybody. " Nina cheerfully told me.

" It's nice to meet you all" I say while glaring at Alexander Rhodes" Anyways about our old friends...who's dating who?"

"Amber got back with Mick. Alfie and Willow are together. Patricia and I are still peddie. Joy and Jerome are together. Mara and Fabian broke up. KT is dating ben. So only you two are single." Eddie told the two.

" Wow...so you dated mara? Why did you split up?" Nina asked

" We fought... A lot! More then Patricia and Eddie. We never agreed so we stayed as close friends." She just nods her heads and takes me in the hall to talk

( my fingers are hurting so I'm typing it different)

Convo Eddie overheard ( **Nina, Fabian)**

**Whats wrong with us**

**What do you mean?**

******Is it wrong to be jealous of you and Mara? cause I still like you and I want to give it another try.**

**Of course not. Lets try again *kisses her***

**Did you just hear the doorbell?**

**Yeah I did...**

Nina and Fabian approach the door to see a girl about there age in the door. She wore a sick puppies t shirt, black boots, black skirt, and a purple streak in here hair. All you heard was the music blasting from her iPod

I dont mind where you come from

As long as you come to me

But I dont like illusions I cant see.

It was her... The 4th member of Sibuna, the girl who dumps liquid over people, the girl who freaked about Joys disappearence...it was the one and only sick puppies lover besides Eddie..her boyfriend loved only her...the one you do not want to make mad...Patricia Williamson..

* * *

Sorry it's so short! My hands hurt a lot. Ill update tonight at least 1-2 chapters. I won't be home next week. We are bringing our phones to the camp for photography. So I'll try and update even if its an authors note at around 10 pm . Review please or PM!


	6. Authors note!

Hey! Authors Note Time...

Sorry it's Not an update. This is more of a poll I need everybody to do if you don't mind. So as you see Eddie and Nina came back. Then Fabian and now Patricia. Ive got many different answers for the person after pateicia, and I need you all to choose. So if you would please review and which ever gets to 3 votes will be my next person or group chosen.

Joy

Mick

Amber

Alfie

Willow

They were chosen as individuals. You can choose them or these:

Jerome and Joy

Mick and Joy

Alfie and Amber

Alfie and Willow

So please choose and I will update very soon...

thanks,

NicholeDWalker1


	7. Chapter 7

I went through some PMs I got...So the winners are Alfie and Amber. Plus 2 new characters join the group. Conner Riley and Sophie Elizabeth Reese join the new cast. Welcome new characters.

Thank you randomdizzy for the characters. It will make it more interesting.

Disclaimer?

Willow: NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA, the characters especially, and the song Titanium. Only the plot an her character Logan Millington... SQUUEEE!

Thanks Willow!

* * *

Last time on HOA Beware to be loved-

Fabian has returned claiming back Nina, Alexander gets a glare from a certain Fabian, and Patricia has returned...But is she really her?

Welcomes and Warnings

"Patricia" Nina and Fabian yelled as they hugged her. She was so happy to see some off her closets buds besides joy. Eddie immediately heard this and ran into the other room.

"Yacker!" Eddie ran over to her to get a kiss but for some reason she ignored him. He was very suspicious because she always gave him at least a quick peck even if it was on the cheek.

" I hate love" was all she said but it was not her voice. It was a mixture of senkhara and denby. This seriously creeped him out. He had to talk to Nina and Fabian. Maybe they would know.

" Nina... Fabian...Help" Eddie stuttered saying

Fabian and Nina just stare at him. They make room for him to sit on the couch. Eddie was shaking really bad. I mean more then normal. Something was going on.

" What's wrong Eddie?" Nina questions. She notices him shaking more so she went to grab his shoulder but for some odd reason they had another vision.

**_vision..._**

**_Old creepy women: Hey Love come here..._**

**_Patricia was walking back to anubis after stopping at the bakery. She didnt want to go over there. This women seriously creeped her out...but she still did_**

**_Patricia: Yes mam?_**

**_Old CW: do you have a special guy? If so what's his name?_**

**_Patricia: Eddie Miller-Sweet._**

**_OCW: Then do something for me... give him this message * opens a box taking her soul* and only tell him this and show respect to others. I hate love. Beware if you are to show love. Oh and call me Senkhara. You may hear but that's just the body I took over._**

" Did you just see that?" Eddie suddenly asks. He knew he gave up his powers and so did Nina. But how did he see that? Maybe it's not over...

- Dinner Time-

- Nina's POV

Trudy said she had an announcement to make. She mentioned two new kids were coming. A boy named Conner that was 17 and a girl named Sophie that was 16. Also we had a special visitor coming by...

suddenly 2 new kids walked up... One was Tall with black hair and green eyes. He was very fit and wore a orange football shirt. im guessing that was Conner. Then came Sophie. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink dress with pink heels. She is so like Amber... I miss her.

During the Middle of dinner Trudy went to open the front door to see if it was our guests. And it was... And guess who they were.

Girl: Its great to be back trudes. I missed you." She wore a short pink dress and pink ballet flats. Then we looked to the bout next to her.

Boy: Hey Trudes! Cookie Time" The prankster of the house besides Jerome... Alfie Lewis..

I ran in there with Fabian and Eddie to great them. What we didnt know was the one behind us chanting.

Patricia/ Evil one- Love is hatred! I will knock them out one by one. With the help of Sophie and Conner. I know their secret...I know them all... They seem good now but with their powers and my box of souls... No more love just them as my hating slaves...*evil laugh*

Then Eddie walks up to her..."Come on Yacker, Amber and Alfie are here"

She just groans and walks up to them greeting them nicely..

What they didn't know was Lawson and Madilyn saw the whole thing

* * *

Shocker... Will they tell Eddie about Patricia? Should they? What's going to happen to her...Review! Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

So what do you all think? Good or Bad? Tell me by reviewing!

One old member returns only to help sibuna...but is he even part of sibuna...

Disclaimer?

Patricia: NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA, evil sinners, or anything you reconize... Now Boo

Scary... Enjoy... And Im sorry Patricia might seem OOC or whatever it's called. She turns good in a few chapters with some help from ? And ?...know who they are?

* * *

Last time on HOA: Beware or be loved

Patricia makes a shocking attitude towards Eddie. Alfie and Amber arrive just in time for a mystery. New kids Sophie and Conner sound in danger but Lawson and Madilyn over hear...Will they tell Eddie?

Secrets and Shocks

-Later in the day-

Lawsons POV

I whipped out my IPod and played titanium by David guetta

_[Sia:]_

You shout it out,

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

_[Chorus:]_

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

I sung until somebody came in the room...Alexander Rhodes. He seriously got me mad. He explained how him and Alfie went to the school and he told Alfie to wait. He snuck in the office looking for his stepb...or should I say family members profile and found hers instead. He got bored and looked through it and found out her secret.

" So... You know my secret... When are you going to tell everyone?"

"I'm not..Lawsie your an amazing girl...I won't tell your secret." He nodded and walked out of my room.

oh boy...

-later after dinner-

- Fabians POV-

" So Patricia what's wrong" Fabian asked.

" Nothing you geek... Get a life" someone other then Patricia yells... I need to talk to Nina soon.

I run into the common room and see Nina texting someone. I really didn't need to upset her but I needed help... Patricia needs help. I gently tap on her shoulder and she looks up.

"Yes?" Was all I got

" There is something wrong with Patricia..." I mentioned

" You mean other then her being grumpy and giving everyone rude comments like she used to" Conner says. I looked shocked..what does he mean by used to? Why is Sophie agreeing?

" What do you know about her?" They told us about her soul getting took away. I was scared now..Then we heard a loud knock. I thought... Who would be here at this hour?

A boy about are age with blond hair carrying a ball walked in...Mick was back..

" Hey Mick" Nina and Fabian replied. Mick smiled the only bad part was he tried to keep his secret. That he heard what Nina and Fabian and the new kids said in the room. Fabian also butt-dialed mick earlier that week, so he heard about Sibuna and the mystery.

" I'm sorry to bother you...but you butt dialed me fabian and I want answers now...whats sibuna? Who's Rufus and Senkhara? What's wrong with Patricia?" He furiously said with a Slight American and Australian accent since he lived there so long...

"Well... let's see

* * *

Should they tell him? Or lie? What's up with Lawson and Alexander? Why are Sophie and Conner acting weird? And why is mick back? Absent: Madilyn, Alfie, Amber, Logan, and Eddie... Review! Not my best but they will all be in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm Back! I was at camp out of town. So much fun! Anyways I haven't updated since Monday Sorry! Anyways ill try to make it good.

Disclaimer?

Conner: NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA, Harry potter, or anything your know. Only her plot and her character Logan.

Thanks...on with the story

* * *

Beware or Be Loved Chapter 9.

Last time: Alexander admits to Lawson that her knew her secret. Conner says he remembers Patricia acting weird. Mick overhears Fabian talk about Sibuna and the mystery uh oh... What's going happen?

Fabian's POV

"Well um..." Mick over heard me... He heard about Senkhara...Rufus... The mystery...Sibuna...oh great... I had to make up a really great believable lie

Mick this is the truth. Rufus and Senkhara are my aunt and uncle. Sibuna is the road they live on. The mask of Anubis is a movie I love. Patricia has just been really sick." I was seriously hoping he would be that. YOU could probably tell I was lying by how red my face was, how much I was sweating, and that parts I almost stuttered on. Great.. stutter rutter is back of course. But to my belief he actually believed me.

" Oh I see what you mean. I did hear Jerome mentioning something about you uncle Rufus or someone's uncle at that point visiting one day. Senkhara apparently took you to see the Mask of Anubis. Patricia did mention about feeling a little dizzy and having a slight headache a few days ago before she came back. Maybe she has a slight cold still." Mick just said nodding and walking away.

That was really close. Luckily for me he believed me saying all that random stuff. The only problem we really have to deal with now is a whole new mystery. Plus Conner and Sophie need to be watched since the seem really suspicious. I really need to talk to Nina and Eddie about this as soon as I can without any other person overhearing me.

I walk up the stairs into their office with a sudden look on my face. They look seriously scared and walk over to me.

" Fabian...What's wrong?" They said in unison. I told them we needed to talk about the new kids.

- Alfie's POV-

I walked up the stairs behind Fabian and for some odd reason he did not hear me. I decided to follow him to see where he was going. Amber even followed me up the stairs so we could figure out what was happening. I stepped into the office making Fabian and Nina jump and Eddie just laugh. Fabian shot him a death glare so I knew something was going on. For once it seemed Non- Alien related.

" What's going on guys? We can help anyway that you need it." I informed Fabian making him look at me with a blank expression. Uh-oh... It must be Sibuna related.

" Come on we formed Sibuna and completed 3 mysteries with and without Eddie and Nina. Tell us anything" Amber smartly said. I just smiled, even though we aren't together she can be sweet and smart.

" I will tell you everything...well we will tell you.. Just do me a favor and get Brody, Madilyn, Logan, Lawson, and Alexander. We need to talk to them now. Even if they are still in class ask if they can be excused." Fabian tells me and amber. We nod and head to the school since they others left earlier ( that's what I forgot to mention in chapter 8. Sorry!) Sibuna Time!

- Madilyn's POV-

I'm sitting in Mr. Sweets class which is super boring when Alfie runs in asking for me, Brody, Lawson, Alexander, and Logan. Why do they need us for some reason? Hopefully they didn't find out anything about me and my secret.

" Why do you need us Alfie? Amber?" Logan says whispering as we run to the house standing next to them. Amber tells them they have to keep it a secret and Fabian will explain it to them when they get there.

We run into Anubis house going past Trudy. She asks where we are going so Alfie replies Mr. Sweet said it was fine and they had to fill some random Freshman Survey out since we just started going here and that every Freshman had to do even the old residents that now work here.

- Fabian's POV-

" Ok I brought them...Should we include Patricia too since she is also a Sibuna member?" Alfie questions motioning for the door.

" No we shouldn't. The reason we are here is to talk about Patricia's Behavior. Eddie any rec...are you ok Eddie?' I ask him looking curiously

_Vision_

_Patricia- It is Time to collect the souls of two more soon to be collectors. Conner and Sophie it should be. * Walks to the Attic which they are sharing* * Grabs the Box her bag* The time has come... Revenge shall be Made on Anubis House. Release the power of True Evil...*Evil Laugh*_

_Scene 2 of vision_

_A girl starts screaming and so does a boy. It was Conner and Sophie..._

_Conner - Let us go? What did we do to you?_

_Sophie- Please! Let us Be!_

_Patricia- Ποτέ! Έχω επιστρέψει για εκδίκηση. ( Greek Writing. Translate: Never! I have Returned for Revenge) You are done for my servants. *Opens Box taking their souls*_

_end of vision_

" Yeah I am perfectly fine. Just a vision" Eddie tells me after a few minutes

Me being me wondering what it is decided to ask. He stares blankly at me for a few seconds and speaks up.

" The first part of the vision Patricia is standing in the common room by herself saying she had a wooden box that can help her get two more collectors for her mission. She goes up into the attic saying revenge shall be made on the house and to release the power of true evil. Then my vision went blank. Suddenly I see the attic with two kids in the attic. They seem to be Conner and Sophie in the room screaming their heads off asking Patricia to leave them alone. She then screams something in Greek and takes their souls. Is that why she has been acting so strange. Her soul was taken and she takes others to regain the power of our enemy? Is it Ammut, Senkhara, Denby?"I could tell he didn't like this very much and to much rather I say I didn't either. Another mystery was upon us and it was time to tell these 4 with us to keep the secret from the others since they have seen more and heard more then the others have had or need to hear.

-Madilyn's POV-

I am seriously scared now and I can tell the other 3 plus Alfie and Amber are too. Maybe its time to tell them I had another vision during school time

" Can I tell you all something?" I quietly say while they look at me.

" Of course. You can tell us anything. You can trust us. Don't worry" Nina smiles and says as if it wont freak her out one bit. I gulp and start to explain my self and the vision I had earlier that day.

" I had another vision. It was nothing like Eddie's now but it involved Conner and Sophie and Patricia. They were in a clearing in the woods by a big oak tree. Each were discussing something that took place that day but I only heard pieces and parts of it. When they walked away Patricia dropped a note which she didn't notice. So when you guys saw I left early this morning during school. ( Not Part of vision) I looked around to see if I saw anything that looked very familiar and I found Patricia's notepad which had 2 or 3 notes written out. I have the notes can you take a look for me?" I say pulling out the notepad and showing Nina and Eddie.

Η Νέα Επιλεγμένος ενός είναι κοντά ... ( The New Chosen One is Near)  
Ο χρόνος ξαντλείται... ( Time is Running Out)  
Πρέπει να την σταματήσει σύντομα. ( We must stop her soon)  
Οράματα της είναι όλο και ισχυρότερη ( Her visions are getting stronger)

RELEASE ALL ETERNAL CAPTURED SOULS

" That is seriously creepy" Nina looks at me as if she has seen a ghost.

" It looks like you have just seen a ghost. " Lawson replied to her. Logan just told her to stop making Alexander stop him. Nina just continued looking at us trying to figure out a way to say it.

" Actually... I think we might have or at least will be seeing one. And Madilyn I think you are the chosen one since you have the same birthday as Nina and have had real scary visions" I just felt like I jumped out of my pants. Was it even possible for me to be the chosen one? Osirian? Who? Eddie then speaks up again for nina " We have no idea who your Osirian is though. We will have to wait and see."

I look at him like his going crazy. " Yeah right...I cant be the Chosen One and I don't ever want to be. Just because I have the Same Birthday as Nina on July 7th at 7 am dosent mean anything." I run out of the office and down the stairs running into the 3 I never really wanted to see.

- Brody's POV-

I head out of the room to go back to the school when I hear a conversation going on in the main hall.

( **Conner, _Patricia, _**_Sophie,_ Madilyn)

**Maybe there is a way we can help. All you need to do is talk to our boss and we can give you some instructions**

What can you help me with? If its about the chosen one stuff tell your boss to come out

_Boss!_

_**Yes? Oh hello Madilyn. I can indeed help you. I just need you to do me one little thing.**_

And what is that?

_**Tell them servants**_

**We need you to abandon the others for a while.**

_Is there anyway you can come with us to the clearing. Apparently you have been there before and that we can talk more privately _

Sure. When?

_**After School today around 4 maybe?**_

Ill meet you there

**_Good_**

**_Great_**

_See you there_

This does not sound good at all. Ill have to tell the others later when they come down to head out. Somebody needs to help her and like... now!

I get broke off by people walking in the front door. I walk out to see who it is. One boy is wearing long sleeve shirt that says " PAP" with dark shoes and dark jeans. He has dirty blonde hair and is really tall. A girl with long dark brown hair wearing a purple dress that says Perfection with black heels that's shorter then him walks in.

" Trudy? Its Jerome and Joy... We are back!" They say in unison

* * *

Beware I talk a lot! Lol sorry... Thanks for reading.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review please? :)

So a new serious plan is coming into action with patricia and the others. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Madilyn go to the clearing or will Sibuna stop her? Who is the New Osirian? Is Madilyn the chosen one! Please tell me what you think...:D BTW Dexter, Erin, and Cassie will be back soon. They aren't as important. But Im thinking about making them into evil ones also. And what about that ending with Jerome and Joy? Pap is Pranks and Perfections

See you next time on Beware or Be Loved

( Also Ill post outfits on a new chapter of special events. Sorry about not doing them coming back Ill do some outfits when they return)

- NicholeDWalker1 Out!


	10. Chapter 10

Soooo...I wanted to think RandomDizzy for all she has done! This is a super shoutout towards RandomDizzy if you couldnt tell already. Just Thank You! You review daily everytime I post a new chapter...Thanks again!

Anyways Disclaimer... Lets see... Joy?

Joy: Of course. NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA or anything you recognize. Only the plot, her character logan, and any new characters you dont recognize from the other chapters  
Me: Thanks Joy. Now on with the story

* * *

Beware or be loved chapter 10-

Last Time: Eddie gets a shocking vision that is continued by the one Madilyn had earlier that day. Sibuna starts telling the story when Madilyn is told she could be the chosen one by having the same birthday as Nina. Madilyn refuses being the chosen one meeting Patricia, Conner, and Sophie at the stairs. She plans on meeting them in the clearing at 4 after school while Brody over heard the whole conversation. What will happen next? Find out right now.

Brody's POV

" Trudy? Its Jerome and Joy... We are back!" They say in unison

I heard the people making Patricia and the others leave the room allowing me to come out and head up the stairs to go tell the others.

" Fabian! I need to talk to you?" I shout as I continue breathing heavily even though it wasn't that much of a run from the room. He just looks at me when he notices that I am out of breathe from running up the stairs.

" What's wrong Brody? Does it involve Patricia and the others or is it something not very important?" He questions me as I start to explain, I told him about the conversation and what all happened downstairs before Joy and Jerome walked in.

" Well Madilyn ran into Patricia and the others. Conner said that they can help her with her chosen one problem. She is going to meet them three in the clearing at 4 right after school later today. Speaking of school, we need to head out before we are late. If I find out anything else before then I will come and explain to you as soon as I get the chance to" I said walking out the door and motioning the others to come along.

" Sibuna you know what we have to do. We are to follow the others out when they leave for their meeting at 4. We need to make sure everyone stays here besides Brody and no one is to follow us unless it is needed. Sibuna?" Nina says

"Sibuna" They all do the hand motion and say in unison

- Later that Day at around 3;55 pm-

Nina's POV

We headed out following Patricia and the others making sure they didn't hear us. We split up into 2 groups. Group 1: Leader- Me with Fabian and Brody Group 2- Leader- Eddie with Alfie and Amber. We planned on texting each other to keep in touch with what was going on. In the middle of the woods about a few feet ahead we found the clearing which they were standing at... The original Sibuna Spot from my first year,

I decided to text Eddie and tell him that we have arrived.

( **Nina, _Eddie)_**

**Hey. We made it. Where are you guys?0**

_**ok. We will be there soon. Had to make a quick stop for Alfie to go. Sorry Neens! **_

**I told him to go before we left. Anyways they started talking about something called Ισχυρό έvaw (1) . What does that mean?**

_**Its Greek for the powerful one which is basically the chosen one in different words rarely used. We see you now! TTYL**_

I put up my phone as Eddie, Alfie, and Amber meet us over here. We quietly tiptoed and got a little closer so they could not see us but we could here them

Conversation:

**Patricia: So whats your problem Madilyn?**

**Madilyn: Ive been apparently told that I was the chosen one since my birthday is July 7th, 7 am.**

**Conner: Who told you that false info**

**Madilyn: Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin. 2 original Sibuna members along with Amber Millington**

**Sophie: Those 2 apparently lie all the time. Don't listen to them at all. Stay with us.**

" We do not lie at all!" That's what I thought and probably Fabian too

**Patricia: Anyways, I wanted to show you three something.**

**3 Students come out. It appears to be Dexter, Cassie, and Erin. They probably got captured too thanks to patricia.**

**Caasie: We are on your side... We will help**

**Erin: Ive got a plan. If you don't mind**

**Patricia: Tell me**

**Erin: In 3 days we are having a dance for the ones who used to live here with the new members involved**

**Patricia: Im listening...go on...**

**Erin: We see Eddie, Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Amber, Mick, Joy, and Jerome are back. We need Willow, KT, and Mara back to have all of those who graduated... We have all the freshman but Lawson, Brody, Logan, and Alexander. How about the night when they all return, those who have been removed from the world like Ammut, Denby, Vera, Senkhara, and Rufus shall be lifted to collect the souls of these children to complete your needed prophecy.**

**Patricia: Great Plan! They are all coming back tonight and so far I know they don't know about me and neither does Mick so it will make it less suspicious on what will be happening. Meeting Concluded... And Madilyn any final words**

**Madilyn: Take it now...I don't care..**

**Fabian: STOP! ...He runs out there just as Patricia opens the box labeled Cubile Animus (2) NO!**

**What Happens to Fabian... Find out in the next chapter**

-Joys POV-xi

Where is everyone? Did they go to some magic land through a portal (3)

" Where Is everyone else?" I asked Jerome

" I saw Eddie leave. Lets go check. Text Nina too asking her" Jerome says as I nod and slip out my phone.

To: Nina From: Joy

Hey! We are at house! Where are you all? Why won't Patricia answer my calls?

- Joy M

Nina receives the text an replies back

To: Joy From: Nina

Hey! Ok I'll see you later! We are... Hanging in the woods. Patricia's phone just died.

- Nina M

Joy gets very suspicious... Why would they be in the woods? I had to find out. I grabbed my jacket and I dragged Jerome and we headed to the woods to help our friends with whatever was happening.

* * *

Uh-Oh... What happened to Fabian? Why did Nina tell Joy where they were? What will happen to Jerome and Joy? Find out next time! Review please?

Things I don't own but I like

(1) Greek Language! I speak it.. I'm learning it

(2) Based off the box from My Babysitter's a vampire.

(3) Like the wardrobe from the Lion, the witch, and the wardrobe. The portal is the wardrobe. ( what joy mentioned)

- NicholeDWalker1 out!


	11. Chapter 11

Starrie01- Of course. I would love to include Ariana R in the chapter. The more the merrier. :)

randomdizzy- Thanks! You will find out in this chapter

pure-black-wings:Thanks...that means so much!

Ariana: Disclaimer Time..NicholeDWalker1 does not own HOA, MBAV, or anything you reconize.. Plus she loved Starrie01 for creating ana awesome character ... me!

* * *

Chapter 11... Mystery ( current day is tuesday)

Last Time on Beware or Be loved: Madilyn meets up with Patricia finding out three new people have no souls and now work with Patricia. Nina texts Joy but is it to hide or to get help? Fabian runs out to help Madilyn but Patricia opens the Box right when he is in front of her. What happens next? Find out right now..

Fabian's POV

" NO!" I yell right as she opens the box. I start feeling all cold and numb until Eddie and Nina run out in front of me and try to save me.

" Dont even try Eddison and Nina" Patricia shuts the box real quick to have a quick chat. She just laughs. " Your no long the Osirian and Chosen One, so its a waste of time:" She re-opens the box and says the following words. "_ This will be their last day. It is the Former Osirian and former Chosen One. Take their souls. Fabian is useless. While your at it take the future Osirian and Chosen one. Brody and Madilyn." _Everything seemed all quiet until a big dark cloud formed around her. I saw Ammut, Senkhara, Rufus, and even the ghost of Denby... This means Trouble.

Eddie's POV

We saw some of our worst nightmares. Ammut from my second year here. We trapped here in the staff making it break. Senkhara who I defeated my first year saving Nina. Rufus a guy who kidnapped my friends. Lastly, Denby our old new house mother who got fired. I was thinking of a plan. Then it hit me. We need to reconnect the good guys.

" Hey nina. Repeat after me." I whisper so only she can hear me. She just nods and we look towards the villians.

Χωριάτες αποτελούν καμία χρήση για μας για. Προσθέστε οι άλλοι για να υποστηρίξει τις πλάτες μας.. ( Villians are no use for us. Add the others to support our backs.) " We chanted this revealing 5 bright lights among us. The 1st light was KT Rush. She was followed by Robert. The 3rd light was Sarah which was Robert's daughter. The 4th light was the ghost of Anubis and Isis together. Lastly, and this light was shining the brightest if them all, it was Nina's Parents. So many great people to help us out.

- Meanwhile on the way to the woods-

Joy's POV

I had to help Nina and the others. Jerome and i were running to find then when this bright light flashed ein front of us. It was followed by a dark and scary light. Suddenly we reached to wear Alfie and the others were hiding.

" What's going on Alfie" I say as Jerome follows me. Alfie looks at me and starts to explain the whole entire story about Patricia and souls. Jerome just laughs as if he dosent believe him so i quickly and quietly smack him on the arm. All of us hurry onto the battle field to help our friends.

I saw these people on the battle field but in spirit form. The ones that were alive were still in spirit form since they currently werent there,

Bad Guys: Patricia... why her?, senkhara, ammut, rufus, 5 of the new kids, and vera

good guys: Eddie, Nina, KT, Sarah, Robert, Anubis, Isis, Two more people were out there but I had nbo idea who they were then it hit me. Nina's Parents. They look so much like her. I joined them along with Alfie, Jerome, and the other old sibuna and house members.

- Back the house-

Mick's POV

" Hey Trudy! We are here" Mara yells as she walks in the door dollowed by KT and Willow. Trudy runs up and hugs them all.

"Its so great to see you. Mick is in the common room. Everyone else went out for a bit. They should be back soon." Trudy says while smiling since she is so happy to see them.

" Hey! Its been forever Mars. Ive missed you so much. Who are your friends?" I say asking her as I look over to the two girls. I see a girl with curly brown hair about mara's height wearing an orange shirt, a light blue jean jacket, sperry's and light blue jeans. Beside her was a girl with long brownish hair wearing a light baby pink and ballet flats.

" Oh yeah. This is KT Rush and this is Willow Jenks" Mara says making me shake their hand

" Its a pleasure to meet both of you. Oh maybe you guys might know. What is Sibuna?" I ask making KT and Mara look at each other making Willow super confused ( she never knew about Sibuna. She only helped them in Season 3) Thats when KTs phone just went off. Apparently Eddie had a vision that she arrived so her spirit on the battefield dissapeared.

" I will explain everything to you but I just got to go help Fabian and the others like now!" She says as she runs out the door towards the woods. We decide to follow her to see what all was happening. Plus I needed answers.

Right as I run out the door I bump into a girl who must live here now. I helped her up.

" Name's Mick Campbell."

" Im Ariana Mia Rodriguez. Where is everyone?"

Ariana's POV

" Name's Mick Campbell" The boy says. He sounds like hes from the UK but with a slight Australian accent.

" I'm Ariana Mia Rodriguez. Where is everyone?" I as kwhen he grabs my suitcase and sticks it in the common room with the ones needed to be up. He motions me out the door probably taking me to the others. I just smile and go a long with it

- In the forest-

Eddie's POV

" Any last words Eddison Sweet?" Patricia says laughing like a witch and setting the box down. Suddenly one boy followed by 2 girls who happen to be Ariana the new girl and Mara take the box and jump out scaring Patricia. He grabs the top of the box as if he was going to open it.

She looks suprised and says " Mick Campbell. What a suprise. The vigorous one has arrived."

Mick looks at her and says " What is the vigorous one? Is it a special power?" But without hesitation he opens the box making the Earth fill like it has suddenly stopped spinning. All of a sudden a big flash of light flashed over where the Touchstone of Ra was built and defeated. Suddenly a girl with light brown hair wearing a red shirt, jeans, and a blue jean jacket walks over to me thanking me forfreeing her from her afterlife. I point to Mick who is standing there with the box in shock.

" Thank you Mick Campbell. You have freed me from my torture with Ra. You have 1 wish that shall be granted. What is it?" Sophia says asking him walking back over to me.

" Its a great pleasure to finally talk to the Osirian and the chosen one without anything going over. And I see we have a new chosen one and a new osirian that has welcomed into our world. Eddie and Nina may have 1 wish each the nI must help with those who decided on my agreement later on" She says smiling and looking at us 3.

" Well..." I say smiling.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 11.. mystery. What do you think? Review please. I promise the others will be more involved, Starrie01 Ariana will be important I promise. She got inroduced so yeah.

What about Sophia? Good or Evil? What is the vigorous one that apparently is Mick? Shocker? What do you think they will wish? Should I post their outfits of what they wear to the dance? Please say yes. I hoped you liked it. Im trying as Hard as i can. Ok Thanks so Review what you think should happen with PM Me some ideas of what should be included or the answers to the questions above. Bye Bye for now

- NicholeDWAlker 1 out!


	12. Authors Note

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been super busy with Freshman Prep Stuff plus I'm have serious trouble figuring out what to do in the next chapter. So if any of you that have read the story have any ideas of what to do later in the story please review or pm me please! I will give you a huge shout out and maybe even a one-shot in your inbox as a huge thankyou! Please help!

~ NicholeDWalker1 out!


	13. Chapter 13: More Trouble

Hey! It has been a while. Sorry about that! Thanks Randomdizzy for reading my other story: My Touchstone of Ra Finale. Anyways this chapter takes off where the last one ended. Plus this one contains the Prom/welcome dance with the outfits of each member. Ill just pretend like Wednesday and Thursday nothing unusual happened even though this is the house of Anubis. Ha! Enjoy though.

* * *

Last Time: Patricia gathers a group of villains while all of the heroes are creating a team to destroy them. Mick finds out he is the vigorous one. Sophie returns granting Eddie, Mick, and Nina all one wish. Can she be trusted? Find out now...

Eddie's POV

" Well since I had one wish...I'd wish for... I have no idea can I think about it." I ask and loo at her and wait to answer

" I guess so since the villains are coming up with a plan to destroy you all. Well they wont, you know what I mean." She says walking over to Mick. She then asks him what his wish is.

" I wish...for answers about my power. What does being the vigorous one mean?" She grants his wish and you see a big flash of light in front of him shine then settle down. A book appears that is labeled Anubis Powerful Helpers. There is a label for Chosen one, Osirian, and his character Vigorous One.

" It says, the Vigorous one is the main leader of the three helpers of Anubis. The chosen one is the one who connects them all together. The Osirian is the protector of the chosen one. He/she allows no harm to her/him. Lastly, the vigorous one is the protector of the Osirian. This man/ women has a special power who can destroy the enemy in one blast but the others have to be connected through a necklace of theirs.

" I guess that helps. Ill get Fabian and the others to help me. That is all." He says this as she closes the book and it vanishes. Next she walks to Nina.

" My Wish is to speak with my parents, not the ghost figures here that are only pictures, but the spirits of them. I need to know about them." Suddenly a man and a women appear that look like the ghost figures. They hug Nina and start explaining the chosen one.

" We didn't want to tell you and neither did your gran because if we did you wouldn't be able to go here. We were friends with Joy's dad Fredrick so we had him pretend Joy was the chosen one since you two were awfully close when you were younger and had the same birthday. You and Joy got separated at age 4. She stayed in England with Fabian and Patricia. You went home and eventually met Eddie until he moved out of state at age 9. That's when we found out he was the Osirian to you and set it up for you two to meet in your second year. We have to go now Nina. We hope that helped some. We love you." They start fading away as Nina quietly replies " I love you too." With a slight tear rolling down her cheek.

Lastly it was my turn. I made up my mind. " I wish... ( as I start to cry) to be able to say I love you to Patricia One more time before anything happens. I do and ever since the mystery this year I haven't been able to say it."

" I can only change her back for 2 minutes. Have fun and nice choice of a wish." Patricia walks over to me and hugs me.

" This will be the shortest two minutes of my life. I love you Weasel. You know I do. Promise you will do everything you can to change me back to normal so we can be ourselves again." I just smile and give her a quick peck on the lips.

" Yes Yacker. I promise I will. Don't worry. We will be Peddie again soon enough." I say as she walks away smiling and eventually turns back into Evil Patricia. I really miss her and as I told her I will change her no matter what.

" Well, we decided and have chose to let you all off right now. We will meet again at the dance so be prepared." Senkhara says as they all disappear leaving the heroes behind.

- At the House-

" That was an amazing wish you made Eddie." Alfie says as he pats my back.

" Yes. It was so great to see Peddie one last time just in case anything happens." Amber says sitting next to Fabian and Nina on the couch. Suddenly, Mick walks in the room asking for answers.

" Fabian I think its time to tell Mick and who ever all doesn't know yet." I say as Fabian starts to explain.

_Flashback Time!_

_Season 1_

_Patricia : Where is Joy?_

_Nina: Lets start over. I'm Nina from America and unless Joy is under the bed I don't really know._

_Patricia: Yeah Right. One Minute I'm sitting next to her in class then the next minute she's left and you've taken her place._

**_Part 2 of Season 1_**

_Rufus: My name is Renee Zeldmen. I am a private investigator. I think I can help you find Joy._

_Patricia: Just Leave Me alone!_

**_Part 3 of Season 1_**

_Nina: Sarah's dead. _

_Fabian: I am so sorry Nina. _

**_Part 1 of Season 2_**

_Senkhara: Find it child_

_Nina : Find what?_

_Senkhara: The Mask of Anubis or forfeit your life_

**_Part 2 of Season 2_**

_Fabian: Ra's Blazing Arc. From Dawn to Dusk. 1 full day_

_Amber: So I wont be able to see for an entire day. No!_

**_Part 3 of Season 2_**

_Senkhara: The Field of rushes awaits chosen one_

_Everyone: No!_

_Eddie:_ _I banish you!_

**_Part 1 of Season 3_**

_Mr. Sweet- Nina is not coming back_

_Everyone- What?!_

_**Part 2 of Season 3**_

_KT- Hi. Im KT_

_Eddie- Your from my dream._

_KT- What?_

_**Part 3 of Season 3**_

_Ammut- They are lying. She has the key of protection_

_Denby- NO!_

_Flashbacks over_

" Yep. So everyone knows? I guess Mick was the only who didn't know." I say for Fabian so he wouldn't have to speak.

"Anyways," As I continue" We need to get ready for the dance Friday. We have to battle and Amber, yes we will get outfits"

" Yes!" She says giving a high five to Nina and Mara.

- Friday ( Sorry I skipped! ) Day of Dance ( outfits will be after the story0

Alfie's POV

Today was the first day of the great battle. Why does it have to be today another dance? Everyone was upstairs getting ready when I noticed we were short a person. This was serious trouble.

" Has anybody seen Mick?" I asked making everyone look around the room. There

was only one person who could of took him... that one person is.._patricia..._

" Where is he? Did Patricia take him or is he downstairs? We need to look. Alfie and Amber downstairs. Nina and Fabian upstairs. Mara and I will take outside. Jerome and Eddie take the attic. kT and Willow you take school ground. But be careful. Meet back here in 10 minutes if no one has found him" Joy tells everyone this as they out down what they are doing and head out.

" Thanks Alfie for letting us know. Sooner then Later." Joy quickly plants a quick kiss on his cheek and goes back to Mara. Alfie smiles following.

- With Patricia-

My plan is falling into action. I have their precious friend and they have no idea where I am holding him captive. Many memories were here. Thanks to Rufus... Now, I have the help of a new member of the group no one would ever supect. He will be put in action since he is back from the dead.

?: Patricia what am I to do now. I was a member of the secret society but now everyone is gone and dead and you suspect me to trust you... Fine...what is the plan?

Patricia: ? dont disrespect me. The plan is for you to arrive at the dance and bring Nina M and Eddie M to me. Make sure nina has her locket and give eddie this necklace which can drain his powers.

She hands the man a necklace and he heads out to the school to get the two...

- With the Gang-

Brody's POV

I just got a text from Joy asking for me along with Lawson and Alexandra to search for Mick around the school and to meet up with KT and Willow. Apparently, they think he has been took. We all start searching around and eventually meet up with the two.

" Have you all found Mick? We have looked everywhere." I ask the girls and they just nod their heads aas KT gets a text.

" No we havent. We think Patricia has him. Plus I thought that there were four of you. Brody, Lawson, Alexander, and... Madilyn? Where is she?" KT asks as Willow starts to text Fabian and the others.

To : Fabian, Nina, Joy, and 6 others

We need to meet up soon! Clues point to Patricia. Anybody think they have a clue where she is? Plus...where is that girl Madilyn?

- Willow Jenks

She puts her phone up and we start to head of back to the school to get with the others and talk about this. As soon as we were running to the house I saw a red shed in the middle of the woods that had a dim light shining in it. I tell them to come back as KT grabs her phone and texts the others to meet at the shed. According to Alexander this shed looked like one in a picture a family member had shown him. Maybe he was related to one of the sibuna members? Im not sure. Anyways back on track. After 5 minutes of hiding in the bushed behind the shed I notice everyone has started to arrive.

" I remember this shed. This is the one Rufus held me captive along with Amber. Then Patricia followed by Jerome and Eddie. Maybe she brought Mick here for revenge for her being here." Fabian says as we see a shadow walk up behind us.

It was a man about Fabian's height that had short black hair and went by the name Jason. Apparently, the graduates all recongized him but Eddie, KT, and Willow. they probably werent here when he was teaching.

" ? What are you doing here? I thought you a had bad diease that you died from. " I heard Amber ask as he laughed and his eyes changed quickly to a bright red. ( Remember this?)

" Amber my dear I have came back to visit. As you see, I was brought back to life. Lastly, Fabian yes Mick is here and no there is no way to save him. Oh i need Nina and Eddie for something. COme with me you two,"

" No" They both said in Unison making Jason really angry. He walked forward grabbing their wrists saying " Ποτέ μην πείτε αριθ.. Έλα με με κάτω από τη δύναμη μου." ( Translate: never say no. come with me under my power)

They both stopped moving as their eyes glowed a bright red as his did before. They both got up as he led them to the shed each tripping into mud twice. ( Remember they dont have their dance outfits on yet they are currently at the house. Only their hair was done.)

I saw fabian and the others are sneak behind them so I got behind them quickly and could only hear the talk of Alexander and Lawson coulld be heard.

" If we dont make it out of here alive can I tell you a secret or two." Alexander asked as she shakes her head and begins.

" 1st off, im not naming names, but I have an older brother you have recently met. 2nd I really really like..." He was interrupted by fabian who was telling him to shush and motion us along. When we reached the door we heard some people talking who we happened to know.

Patricia: So you have done your deed. Though, I see the spell has wore off already, anyways good job. You shall be rewarded.

Jason: Thank You Master!

Nina- So you work with her. Thanks a lot. BTW where is Mick?

Eddie- We went answers

Patricia- Fine if thats what you want.

I snuck around and looked through a window and saw her drag Mick in. His hands were tied and his mouth was covered with duct tape. He had a few brushes and scraps down his legs and arms probably from the ride here. He also had a big cut on this hands and cheek from the ropes cutting him. We had to save him. We also noticed another girl who I hadnt met. She was on the other side of the shed and she walked over here to us not being noticed.

" Hey. Names Ariana. Ive met Mick but i havent met anyone else. I have an idea to save them and stop Patricia but it involves the help of one special person. One I havent seen since I was a baby." She says making the others listen close.

" Who?" Jerome and Alfie both ask as she says her finale words.

" Victor R."

* * *

Shocker? Sorry about the Joy and Alfie moment I was asked for it through facebook. You can ask for moments between any characters by reviewing. So how is victor going to help? What really happened to mick? Will Jason be cured? Where is Madilyn? When will Amber have her dance and when will this great battle start? Review or PM me with answers or questions.

I had 2,267 words just in the story part and start. i think this is my longest chapter yet since I am still typing more words. Here I will post the outfits and a mini quiz here.

Quiz:

Name the order of the students who were kidnapped in order from first to last taken.

Name the first 5 sibuna members (basically season 1)

Name the villians in s1- TOR.

Who said this S1- " Falls out of his chair in amazement"

Who said this S2- " It was a pleasure meeting Yacker here."

Who said this S3- " This, us its different."

Who said this TOR- " You must be Victor... RudenMean."

Outfits: Heroes: ( btw these are polyvore outfits so type in polyvore and .com before you look. If you can't view them look up volleyball1058 on polyvore and view them)

Nina- /beware_be_loved_nina/set?id=91636236

Amber- /beware_be_loved_amber/set?id=91636989

Mara- /beware_be_loved_mara/set?id=91637568

Joy- /beware_be_loved_joy/set?id=91637891

KT- /beware_be_loved_kt/set?id=91638481

Willow- /beware_be_loved_willow/set?id=91639056

Ariana- /beware_be_loved_ariana/set?id=91639639

Lawson- /beware_be_loved_lawson/set?id=91641069

Fabian- /beware_be_loved_fabian/set?id=91641835

Alfie- /beware_be_loved_alfie/set?id=91642629

Mick- /beware_be_loved_mick/set?id=91646338

Jerome- /beware_be_loved_jerome/set?id=91646886

Eddie- /beware_be_loved_eddie/set?id=91656838

Brody- /beware_be_loved_brody/set?id=91657378

Villians

Patricia- /beware_be_loved_patricia/set?id=91658048

Dexter- /beware_be_loved_dexter/set?id=91658477

Cassie- /beware_be_loved_cassie/set?id=91658787

Erin- /beware_be_loved_erin/set?id=91659292

Human Senkhara- /beware_be_loved_senkhara/set?id=91659827 ( ill tell what happened in next chapter)

Denby- /beware_be_loved_caroline/set?id=91660414

( Rufus doesnt dress up and jason dosent either oh and Vera either)

Lastly Madilyn- /beware_be_loved_madilyn/set?id=91660853

Finally Finished the chapter! That took hours! Hope you like it.


	14. Chapter 14

Well..what do you all think of the story so far? Good, awesome, terrible? Please be honest. :) Anyways randomdizzy got the quiz so message me who you want either an outfit or story with. Enjoy this chapter and please review! :)

* * *

Beware or Be Loved- Chapter 14: Familiar Faces Return.

Last Time- Peddie share a sweet moment. Mick learns more about his powers. Nina gets to see her parents and learns the story of being the chosen one and her friendship with Joy. Mick goes missing only to find out he was being captive by Patricia and her friend Jason.

Here is the Real Chapter:

Fabian's POV

" Wait! Did you just say. Victor R? As in out old headmaster of anubis house?" I asked very confusingly looking at her.

She just nods her head. Suddenly she bends down and grabs her phone out of her pocket. She's probably calling victor now but how did she know him?

"Hello it's your niece Ariana. I've called in the perspective of the old anubis gang...yeah... Sure... Mick is being held captive by Patricia and Jason...apparently he lived. Can you come back and help? Thanks..bye" She hung up the phone and looked at us all. She slipped her phone back in her pocket and told us what he said.

" Luckily he's just a few minutes from here so he will be soon. Don't worry, he is gonna help us." She told us making us relax. We all waited to see if anything would happen when we saw a man get out of his van...Victor...

Victor's POV

I got a call from my niece Ariana. I was told Mick, Nina, and Eddie were being held captive by Patricia and Jason. I snuck over to the kids to check on what was currently happening.

" Its great to see you again Victor." Fabian Rutter says as I shake his hand

" I can see the Scooby gang Is still together. Anyways something like this happened many years before your days. When I was in Anubis House with Sarah and a few others the exact Same happened. Mandy was given a box before she arrived by Senkhara. She was told to capture Sarah and Rufus along with her lover Brandon. We tried to stop her. The only way we could stop her was..." I stopped talking as they all looked at each other.

" How could you stop her Victor?" This simple reply was from Jerome Clarke

" I...we...had to kill her so her bad spirit would flow out. The only way to return her to her true self was release her back from the dead saying an enchantment spell. This would re-awaken her with her good soul. But you need the 11 members of the spirits. The Chosen One which is Nina. The Osirian which is Eddie. The Vigorous one which is Mick. The 4 descendents which are Joy, Alfie, Jerome...and Patricia... Underlord Lover which is Fabian. Willow and Mara are helpers of the chosen one. KT is Robert's Great-Grand-daughter so she plays an important role. Amber is a future goddess. She is the goddess of life and love."

" Wow. We never would of guessed that Victor. Now what about Patricia's Part? What can we do" Amber asked as I thought of a good explanation.

" She will have to be replaced. Is there anyone related to anyone I named have an important role? Any siblings, Cousins?" I look around and notice a young new boy raising his hand.

" I promise my mom I wouldn't tell but...my name isn't Alexander Rhodes...it's Alexander Rutter. I'm related to Fabian Rutter."

_meanwhile with the villains and M,E,and N_

Patricia was thinking of an even better way to get back at the others. She eventually had a brilliant idea. She walked over to Nina and Eddie who were tied up.

" I have an idea that involves you two and Mick. If your willing to help. Yes or Yes?" She tells while her eyes flash a new color. Not Res, but a guilty empty white color.

" We pick No." They said in unison and looked towards Mick.

" We don't want you harming us, especially Mick. It's not his fault." Nina tells her as Eddie grabs Patricia's arm.

_Eddie's Vision_

Part 1- In front of Anubis House

_Eddie- Stop Her!_

_Nina- Behind you! Kill Her!_

_Eddie- I can't! I love her so much!_

_Evil Voice- Yeah Eddie! Kill her! Or I will kill your dad..._

_Eddie- *Stabs her* Yacker...:'(_

_Part 2_

_?: Put the Tears of Gold in..._

_Fabian and others: Ankh of life...revive this girl of her true self._

_Eddie- It's a Trick! Stop! _

_End of_ Vision

Eddie's vision ended and he looked around the room and noticed someone from his vision through the vision... Victor... Eddie tapped on Nina's shoulder when Patricia wasn't looking.

" Hey... VR out window 10 o clock." He told her pointing slightly towards the window. Nina looked as Victor looked in the window. She waved and he nodded back.

" Watch this Eddie. I have an idea... Patricia can I use the restroom in the back?" He asks making Eddie laugh knowing there is a window.

" Fine. Don't escape or do anything stupid. Patricia unites Nina's feet taking her to the back leaving her hands tied. Patricia shuts the door standing outside as Nina shuts the door. Nina sees door window which happens to be close to where the others were. Nina quickly ripped the ropes leaving rope burns around her wrists. She grabs a paper and pen from her pocket.

Fabian,

Help Me! I have really bad rope burns but I'm still able to write this. Go back to the house tonight and get some rest. Ill come back around 9 in the morning. Please bring a notepad and leave the window open. We will be together again.

XOXO

Nina Martin ( and Mick and Eddie Too please)

She slips the note which is caught by Brody and given to Fabian. Well at least she thinks so.

Nina ties the ropes up again and leaves the restroom back to Eddie. She whispers and tells him that she sent a note. He smiles and quietly thanks her.

-Later that Night-

Jerome's POV

We all head back to the house and put away our dress clothes. Eventually we all meet back downstairs totally about what happened and what we can do tomorrow to help. I notice Trudy walk in with Piper. Why was she here? Then I saw Piper's hands tied up. Trudy threw her in the common room as she started to cry.

She mumbled a quick "Help me." I noticed Trudy say " Under the commands of Patricia."

I ran after Piper and untied her hands as Fabian helped me lay her on the couch. Amber ran and got her some ice for her burns. She said only 10 words before she blacked out.

" Thank you Everyone. Jerome...Poppy is to be in danger." Then she was out.

No...Not Poppy... No...

-That Night with Mick, Nina, and Eddie-

Nina's POV

" Guys.. What are we going to do. Nina's bleeding really badly. Eddie is pale as a vampire, and I might Die." Mick told us as he started crying.

" Mick. Ill be Fine... You won't die. Eddie... Won't last much longer if he doesn't Eat." I told him trying to stretch. But finally I broke free. My ropes broke So I could free them. I ran over to Mick undoing his ropes as he squeezed me hard. We ran to Eddie quickly. We untied him but he fainted right them. I told Mick to look around for food as I got Eddie warm.

" I found some of Patricia's food. I hope she won't mind. Feed him Nina." He told me as he handed me some vegetables. I quickly tried to feed him as he somewhat swallowed the food. We waited and waited and suddenly he stopped breathing.

" Mick... He's gone..." I cried hugging Mick as we heard a faint cough. Eddie came back to life.

" Thank Gosh! I'm alive!" We all smiled helping him up and got a big group hug... We heard a door unlock and we all ran into a hidden corner so Patricia wouldn't find us...

" NOOOOOOOO! Where are they?" Was the last thing heard that night as she left the shed in search for us

* * *

Soooo... I got to update... Yay! Tell me what you all think of this chapter and the whole story so far... Im sorry about turning Trudy evil.. It's a twist in the story plus she was only in one chapter. Piper will be fine I promise! So will Poppy! Unless you have any ideas. Will they escape or will Patricia find them? But yeah Read, Review, Pm, Follow, favorite, just yeah.. Lol ;) Hope you enjoyed it!

~ NicholeDWalker1 out! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks again for liking the story! I've really gotten into this story. I must say this is working pretty good. Well, according to you all it is! Thank you for everyone who has reviewed and made a character for this story.

* * *

Chapter 15

Last Time on Beware or Be Loved: Victor arrives and tells them how to stop Patricia. Eddie and Nina try and escape Patricia. Nina gets out and helps Eddie and Mick. Eddie has a short death but finally comes back to life. Piper and Poppy are somehow involved. But how? Find out now

Patricia's POV

Noooo! They escaped me but how! Nina did this...

I ran back outside grabbed my bike from the woods and got ready to head to anubis house. I knew I wouldn't be welcomed in so I had to disguise myself as someone they trusted... Poppy Clarke

" μετατρέψουν αυτή την ψυχή σε μια άλλη. Poppy Clarke" ( transform this soul into another. Poppy Clarke)

A bright flash of light swirled around me real quick and I landed to the ground. Looking into my phone mirror I noticed the difference. I had short blonde hair and was shorter then usual. I was now Poppy. I hopped on my bike and rode away.

- Back at the house-

Jerome's POV

We were all getting ready to go to bed when we heard a knock on the door. I opened up the door revealing my sister Poppy.

" Poppy! Come inside quick!" I say dragging her into the house. I take her into the common room and we all sit down and examine her. She was covered in mud and had a few scraps on her. Fabian heads to the bathroom and comes out with some medicine and a few bandages. We take care of her and start to ask her many questions.

" What are you doing here Poppy? Did Patricia find you?" Amber asks me as she shakes her head no. I walk over to her and sit on the couch next to her.

" Yeah what are you doing here poppy?" I ask as she starts to cry and swallow hard.

" Dad said there was someone looking for me so I headed here. I knew I could trust you all. Can I gerbil?" She says as I hug her and smile. She smiles back as I take her to a spare room.

-Poppy's POV ( Real one)-

Help Me!

- Fake Poppy's POV-

They are so gullible. One night here and they will be under my spell. I just don't want to be caught.

- 3rd Person POV-

Jerome takes Poppy to the spare room as all of this kids head to their room. Nina, Fabian, and Amber stay back to discuss something Sibuna related.

" There is something wrong with Poppy. According to Jerome last week, Poppy was out of town for a school trip. Why would she lie?" Nina says as Amber then speaks up to the fellow Sibuna members.

" Maybe she wasn't lying. Maybe...maybe... it was rufus!" Amber says as Fabian and Nina look at her with a stern face.

Fabian then mentions " It couldn't be Rufus. He is long gone. So if it is not him, then its Patricia, She must of used an ancient Greek transformation spell like they used to use." Nina nods her head in agreement and watches Amber walk up to Alfie's door. Alfie walks out of the door. They both head to Eddie's room as Amber pulls him into the main room. It was time to talk as a small group.

" We need to talk. Patricia is Poppy." Eddie looks really confused as Amber tells him this. He then asks " So basically Poppy is Patricia?" They all stare at him as he says a quick 'oh'.

" Sibuna meeting tomorrow night at 8? Sibuna?" Nina then finishes as she looks like she is super tired.

" Sibuna!" They all reply in unison.

- Piper's POV-

I receive a text from Fabian and Nina later that night at around 12. Text:

Hey Piper,

Fabian and Nina here! We will try and help you get free. Plus we need your help.. We need any info on your sister. Thanks so much.

F and N!

Yeah, that text may seem weird, but did I mention Im captured? Help!  
I see a shadow walk into the room. It was some weird figure. He was one of the new kids obviously. I remember seeing him when he first came here. It was Dexter and...Ariana? I thought she was a good guy?

* * *

I am sorry it is so short. I am trying to get back to updating this story. I have TSA, Academic Team, Pep Band, FBLA, Freshman Work, AP Study Groups, and more! So I hope you all like this short extra chapter I actually had time to add. So what do you all think? Again I am sorry if it is really terrible.

Review, PM, Favorite, and Follow!

Thanks though..

~ NicholeDWalker1 out


End file.
